


golden slumbers - the beatles

by artisticjin



Series: works inspired by song lyrics [2]
Category: Bangtan, Bangtan Boys, Bulletproof Boy Scouts, bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: Angst, Boy Group, Cuddling, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Requited Love, a butt tonne of angst, aint no smut here, jimin gets confused, jimin runs away, kind of, kpop, not that i can right fluff either tbfh OH WELL, pls leave feedback coz i suck at writing thanks :), soz lads but i cant write that shit, they kiss so if u dont like that u can leave, wham bam straight in a pan, yoongi finds him, yoongi just really wants to sleep, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticjin/pseuds/artisticjin
Summary: jimin wanders off and yoongi finds him and brings him home





	golden slumbers - the beatles

 

**once there was a way to get back homeward**

“jiminie where are you?” yoongi’s voice was clearly panicked but he was trying his best to sound like he didn’t care. jimin couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at his friend’s antics. 

“the train station.” jimin sighed, it was 12am, jimin had packed a bag and walked himself to the local train station and was now sat awaiting the next train to god knows where. the stress of their latest comeback was starting to wear jimin down and he just needed some alone time. he missed his family, he missed a less chaotic life, he missed being normal. 

he couldn’t help but notice how peaceful everything was this late. the dark sky was a perfect background to contrast the stars. the moon appeared to be smiling, it shone brighter than jimin had ever cared to notice. the occasional drunk broke his silence but other than that, things were peaceful. 

“what the hell.” he paused to mutter something to someone with him. “i’ll come and get you now just wait there.” 

“my trains almost here yoongi hyung.” jimin smiled down the phone. “i need to go buy a ticket or i’ll miss it.” 

“no wait jimi-.” jimin hung up the phone with a heavy sigh and stood up dusting himself off, before grabbing his bag and heading towards the ticket booth. 

**once there was a way to get back home**

yoongi arrived at the station barely 10 minutes later, he was already on his way when he had told jimin he was coming to get him. he arrived looking a mess, his shirt soaked through with sweat at an unexpected sprint which left him questioning if everyone’s jokes about his fitness were well made but that was for another day.   
 ****

he trotted down the stairs and stifled a laugh as he saw jimin prodding keys on the ticket machine, clearly confused.

“need some help?” he teased, watching as jimin nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden question. 

“yoongi why are you here?” 

“could ask you the same question.” jimin nodded in agreement but rather than stepping toward yoongi he walked off and sat down on the ground where he had previously been seated. “jimin?”

“m stressed.” jimin smiled as his eyes glazed over, "i just wanted to go somewhere, i wanted to go home but i can’t work the machines and i’m just so stressed.” he had whispered the confession and yoongi silently thanked god that it was so quiet. 

“let’s go home yeah?” yoongi offered and silently cheered as jimin seemed to give up and stand to follow him out of the station. 

**sleep pretty darling do not cry**

yoongi walked practically glued to jimin’s side all the way back to the dorm.  they tip toed into the building and jimin couldn’t help the fond smile that took over his features as he saw all the other members collapsed on the floor, fast asleep.   
 ****

“they were worried but they’re exhausted.” yoongi mumbled. jimin felt a stab of guilt as he noticed what looked like tear tracks on jin’s face and how uncomfortably jungkook was on the sofa, clearly anticipating yoongi’s return but just not being able to wait long enough.

“let’s go to bed hmm?” yoongi offered as he saw jimin staring at his sleeping bandmates, gently swaying. 

“alright.” jimin agreed, he began to make his way to his and hoseok’s room and let out a laugh as yoongi tailed after him like a puppy. “m not gonna run off yoongi, you can go to your room.” 

yoongi immediately stiffened. “you’re right, sorry goodnight.” 

“goodnight hyung.” jimin giggled, watching as yoongi scampered away to his studio. 

**and i will sing a lullaby**

jimin awoke late that afternoon and smiled as he heard namjoon trying to outsing taehyung claiming “i can sing better than you can rap.” which was quickly added to by jungkook. “hyung that wouldn’t take much it’s tae.” what followed was what sounded like a threat from tae of physical assault and jin’s windshield wiper laugh. a voice he didn’t hear however was that of yoongi’s.   
 ****

more curious than anything else, jimin padded out of his room, sneaking past the others because he didn’t want a lecture right at this moment. he hastily knocked on the studio door and awaited being let in.

“who is it?” a lazy voice called, he sounded like he hadn’t slept at all, probably because he hadn’t.

“jimin.” he replied, anxious to not be seen by the other members. 

the door creaked open but jimin was not greeted by a smiling, bubbly hyung. he was met with a sniffling mess who had clearly been curled up in his chair. 

“yoongi what happened?” he cautiously sat down on the floor behind yoongi on his chair and watched as the rapper turned to face him, a sad smile etched onto his face. 

“i’m just tired.” yoongi admitted, jimin knew it wasn’t true but he wasn’t going to push him. 

“then sleep, come on.” jimin was careful as he grabbed yoongi’s wrist and began to lead him towards yoongi’s shared room with jin. 

**golden slumbers fill your eyes**

just as jimin was prepared to leave yoongi to rest, he felt a soft hand wrap around his arm.   
 ****

“stay?” yoongi murmured and he looked so broken jimin couldn’t bring himself to say no.

jimin sat on the bed and yoongi rolled his eyes at how out of place he looked. “jus’ come lie here.” he patted the area of the bed next to him and watched as jimin shuffled along the mattress. 

“is this okay?” jimin asked as he curled up next to yoongi, before yoongi could tell him he was an idiot because he had asked jimin to stay next to him he felt a pair of hands fist in his shirt as jimin tried to scoot closer to him. 

“it’s fine jiminie.” yoongi sighed contently, pulling jimin closer and holding him with an arm around his waist. 

“this is nice.” jimin hummed. 

“sure is” yoongi agreed, feeling his eyes droop closed. 

**smiles await you when you rise**

jimin woke up at about 3am, confused and with an arm wrapped around him. “what the?” he muttered as he sat up only to be greeted with yoongi’s resting form.   
 ****

yoongi must have sensed the other was awake because as if on cue he began to stir “come back.” he mumbled tiredly.

“i haven’t gone anywhere.” 

“you aren’t next to me, you’re warm come back.” jimin felt his heart melt as he slid back into yoongi’s embrace. 

“jimin?”

“yes yoongi?” 

“would you wanna do this again?” jimin felt his cheeks flush a deep shade of red but a quick glance at yoongi’s face, his eyes half lidded, revealed he was also a rose colour. 

“hmm.” jimin hummed and tried to get closer to yoongi, feeling words would fail him he hoped his actions would convey what he felt and yoongi seemed to get the idea. 

**sleep pretty darling do not cry**

the next morning/afternoon, 1pm, was a lazy one at best for the two. they lay there comfortably in silence.   
 ****

“yoongi?”

“yes jiminie?” 

“why were you crying?” he turned from his position facing away from yoongi and clambered so his head was resting on yoongi’s chest. 

“i was tir-.” 

“no you weren’t, i mean yes you were but there was something else.” 

yoongi sighed in defeat and tried to turn away from the other but jimin made sure to not let him move. “no come on tell me.” he cooed. 

“youweresadsoitmademesadokay.” yoongi rushed out, cheeks turning pink and heat erupting onto his face. 

“what?” jimin laughed. “talk slower!” he jokingly demanded, poking yoongi’s chest. 

“you were sad, so it made me sad.” yoongi admitted, he was still speaking fast but it was a lot slower than his previous attempt. jimin’s heart swelled and he wanted to kiss him but he had no idea what they were at the moment. 

at this point the rest of the members bounded into the room causing jimin and yoongi to split apart. 

“we thought we heard your voice!” jungkook squealed as he ran to jimin and picked him up effortlessly, "come on we’re having pancakes for lunch."

“jungkook put me do-“ jimin was interrupted by a bombardment of questions and was dragged out of yoongi’s room. he watched as the rapper chuckled before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep. 

“where did you go?”

“where were you going?”

“did you buy food?” 

“did the fans see your new hair colour?” that one jimin did answer but with a look as if to say ‘ _it was 12am i really don’t think anyone was awake but no hoseok don’t worry they didn’t’_

after about a 4 hour interrogation, the rest of the members decided they were going to go the studio but insisted jimin stay home and rest. 

“someone wanna wake yoongi up?” jin asked, he watched as the 4 others made a beeline for the door and as jin valued his life he decided today's session would be one that yoongi didn’t attend. 

“we’ll be back in a few hours.” jin smiled as he went to close the door. he looked apprehensive to close the door and jimin felt his heart break again as images of jin’s tear stained face came back to him. 

“jin hyung i’m going to be here when you come back.” he paused at the shocked expression of his hyung’s face. “i promise.” 

“okay see you soon.” jin smiled as he tugged the door closed. “hey jungkook put taehyung down no i am not asking the choreographer to put that into mic drop are you joking do you want to kill him?”

**and i will sing a lullaby**

jimin snuck back into yoongi’s room, not wanting to wake him up. he crawled back into the bed and revelled in the warmth he felt when he lay close to him.   
 ****

“jimin?” yoongi yawned.

“yep.” jimin smiled, practically leaping into the arms yoongi hesitantly opened. 

“are we going to get up or?” jimin quizzed. it was now 3pm and they’d been in bed for over 12 hours. 

“no we are going to rest.” yoongi stated, tightening his grip on jimin fearing he may try and run away. 

“i feel so lazy.” jimin groaned. “i feel so-“ a pair of lips against his was enough to physically shut him up and enough to cause his brain to short circuit - again shutting him up for several moments -. 

“shutup.” yoongi whined. 

“and if i don’t?” jimin tested, wriggling away from yoongi ever so slightly. 

“i’ll have to keep shutting you up myself.” yoongi mumbled as he pressed his lips to jimin’s again. 

“don’t mind.” jimin murmured, leaning up into the kiss as he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him like a train. 

“sleep well jiminie.” yoongi sing-songed as he saw the younger slowly drift back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AT 2AM IM SORRY IF THERES BAD GRAMMAR OR WORDS MISSING PLS TELL ME ILL FIX IT LMAO BUT YEAH HOPED U ENJOYED


End file.
